In accordance with expansion of use application of wireless communications, an antenna which operates in various frequency bands has been desired. For example, as an on-vehicle antenna mounted on a vehicle such as a car, an antenna has been desired which operates in frequency bands of FM/AM broadcasting, SDARS (Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service), DAB (Digital Audio Broadcast), DTV (Digital Television), GPS (Global Positioning System), VICS (registered trademark) (Vehicle Information and Communication System), ETC (Electronic Toll Collection), and the like.
Conventionally, antennas which operate in respective different frequency bands have been often realized as individual antennas. For example, an antenna for FM/AM broadcasting has been realized as a whip antenna which is mounted on a rooftop, whereas an antenna for digital terrestrial broadcasting has been realized as a film antenna which is attached to a windshield.
However, a car has a limited space where an antenna device can be mounted. Furthermore, in a case where the number of antenna devices to be mounted on a car is increased, this causes problems such that a design of the car is spoiled or costs to mount the antenna devices are increased. In order to avoid such problems, it is effective to use an integrated antenna. Note here that an integrated antenna indicates an antenna device including a plurality of antennas which operate in respective different frequency bands.
As such an integrated antenna, for example, there is known an integrated antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The integrated antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an integrated antenna into which an SDARS antenna and a GPS antenna are integrated. The integrated antenna disclosed in Patent Literature 1 employs a configuration such that the SDARS antenna and the GPS antenna, each of which is configured as a flat-panel antenna, are arranged side by side on an antenna base.